The Prank
by Zanica Valentine
Summary: Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama devise a prank about Hiei's insomnia. Jin Touya and Chu are added to the mix as well! And what's that? Touya's Jelous? Funny So R & R! Finished, sequel out soon!
1. The Plan

Howdy y'all! No I am not dead as many of you may think, I am only grounded indefinitely for my horrible grades in school. It's not that I am stupid or anything, I don't do my homework...at all... usually because I am writing or watching anime. So I am typing this on one of those horrible school computers with bad keyboards. Yep, and I only have till four so I guess I'd better shut up and start typing.

"Hey Yusuke." Kuwabara whispered.

"What?" Yusuke snapped.

He had almost been asleep! He could see Kurama asleep in the other bed across the room and the masked fighter in the one next to it. Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, like always, staring into the darkness. Yusuke sighed, why couldn't Kuwabara be asleep like all the other normal people?

"Have you ever noticed that Hiei never seems to go to sleep?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke stared at him.

"You woke me up to ask me if I knew Hiei has a sleeping problem?!? I hate you..."the spirit detective muttered darkly.

Kuwabara grinned stupidly.

"I want him to go to sleep so I can draw on his face with a permanent marker!"

He whipped an open permanent marker out of nowhere and began waving it around as he giggled creepily. Yusuke quickly removed the dangerous object from his friend's grasp before he could end up giving himself a mustache. Yusuke heard a rustle from the windowsill.

"Would the two of you stop discussing me and shut the hell up? I'm trying to think and you making it very difficult what with your girlish giggling and stupid plotting." A gruff annoyed voice growled from the window.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes went wide and they immediately faked sleep, Yusuke letting out the occasional snore presumably to make it more believable. Hiei gave a disgusted snort and flitted off the sill.

"Do you two enjoy looking like idiots? I'm leaving. If you're lucky, I'll be back by morning, if I'm not I'll see you at the next fight." He grunted in a mocking tone. There was a flitting sound and he was gone.

"You both truly are idiots." a sleepy voice called from across the room.

"Shut up Kurama!" Yusuke snapped.

"Hiei has a severe case of Insomnia, even if he wanted to sleep it's doubtful he would be able to." Kurama said softly. Suddenly Yusuke's eyes lit up.

"We should bet him he can't go to sleep! That would be sweet! Hiei would never admit he couldn't do something everyone else could do!" He laughed manically for a moment then looked at Kurama.

"Will it work?"

Kurama stared at him for a minute, unnerved by the laughter, then slowly nodded.

"It just might..." Then he laughed softly.

"You guys are a bad influence on me! So how is this prank of ours going to work?"

Yep that's all I have time to type today, I might be able to type the next bit Monday but I'm not sure. Don't worry though this story WILL continue! I apologize in advance for any wait! Also sorry it's so short! Till next time! Lotsa love for my fans

**Malfoy's gal**


	2. He knows?

Okay I'm back, a day late but I'm back! My mother wouldn't let me stay to type after school, I think she's catching onto what I'm doing. So I came into school early, just you all! So here ya go.

After they had finished plotting, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had gone to sleep. Now, as they waited for Hiei their intelligence levels were showing; Kurama was sitting on the couch reading a book so that Hiei wouldn't think he had anything to do with it while Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the couch whispering and giggling, a scary thing even when they aren't plotting.

The door opened. Kurama continued reading and the pair on the couch froze, staring at the door. Hiei walked in and stopped. Sensing that something was strange, he stepped back toward the door. Kuwabara snorted in his efforts to keep his laughter in and Yusuke kicked him, snickering. Hiei took another step towards the door, looking slightly apprehensive. Yusuke quickly composed himself before Hiei could flee.

"So Hiei, I've noticed you never sleep." He commented innocently.

"No. I don't." Hiei replied shortly.

"But everyone else sleeps..." Yusuke continued, "Why don't you?"

"I don't feel like it." He grunted.

"Is it that you don't feel like it or is it that you can't?" He asked skeptically.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can sleep you imbecile!" He growled impatiently.

"Care to take a bet on that?" Yusuke asked, the challenge shining in his eyes.

"Fine, but when I win the bet then you all have to stay up all night and the next day." Hiei answered.

Kurama's head snapped up from his book, "Hey now, I'm just sitting here reading my book! What did I do?"

Hiei laughed mockingly "You think I'm as stupid as them? I know they aren't smart enough to have pulled this 'prank' off on their own."

Kurama heard Hiei's voice in his head _That and I never actually left last night, I was in this room the whole time. You'll go along with this now Fox!_

Kurama's eyes widened, Hiei had known? Then he nodded, "Alright, I agree to your terms." He sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"I'm going out again, I'll be back tonight." Hiei said and quickly left.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing hysterically on the ground. Kurama just sat there staring at the door, a worried look upon his handsome face.

I'm sorry again! It's still real short but I only had a half hour to type it! I'll update again this week if I can, I'll try to make it a lot longer! Hiei's sleeping tactics are gonna be in the next chapter so don't forget to come back and read!

**Malfoys Gal**


	3. How the hell am I gonna get to sleep?

Wow, I can't believe I'm writing already, it's Thursday right now but this probably won't be uploaded until Friday or possibly Monday. Hehe, it seems that when I'm grounded my chapters come faster than when I'm not! Usually I get one out every like two weeks or so... Anyways, here's Hiei! Oh and please excuse any uneven spacing, this keyboard is more messed up than most.

**Hiei**

As he flitted through the trees, Hiei wondered what he had gotten himself into. He DID have insomnia and he probably COULDN'T go to sleep if he tried. He hadn't been thinking of how he was going to complete his bet, he had been thinking of his revenge against those idiots for plotting against them. _Damn, what am I going to do?_

**Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara**

Kuwabara was still in hysterics on the floor and Yusuke was staring at Kurama. Kurama was still looking at the door, seeming worried.

"Hey, What's wrong Kurama? We pulled it off didn't we?" Yusuke asked sounding confused.

"Yes I suppose we did get what we asked for..." He replied, smiling wryly at the hidden meaning in his words.

"So... I don't understand why you look so grim but me and Kuwabara are gonna go celebrate, you can stay here and worry if you like." Yusuke said amiably.

Kurama smiled softly, of course Yusuke hadn't caught the double meaning of his words, he wasn't that smart. As his other two companions left the room, he sighed, laid down on the couch, and fell asleep.

**Hiei**

It was around six o'clock, three and a half-hours after he had left the room, Hiei mused. He still hadn't found a way to force himself to sleep or, if desperation was reached, to knock himself out. His thoughts were along those lines of thought as he wandered halls of the dark tournament hotel.

"Hiei?" a soft feminine voice called, "Hiei is that you?"

Hiei spun around startled, he had been so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was no longer alone. His eyes lit upon a pretty, young woman with sea-green hair and eyes as red as his own. His sister, Yukina.

"Yukina? What are you doing here?" He asked trying to sound less frustrated than he felt.

"Oh Kazuma-kun has been having trouble sleeping lately so I decided I would try to find a sleeping potion for him, but I couldn't find anyone to sell me one." She replied.

Hiei sighed in annoyance, finding a potion had been his next plan of action.

"What's wrong Hiei? You seem troubled." Yukina asked concernedly.

He looked at her. _Well, I can't very well lie to my sister, even if she doesn't actually know she's my sister. Maybe she can help._ He thought to himself.

"Well, I heard Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama plotting against me last night." Yukina's eyes widened slightly, "Not that way, they wanted to embarrass me. Anyways, they were discussing what would be the best way to get me to bet them that I could go to sleep. I was angry and decided on a plan, I would go along with the bet and get them to agree to stay up all night and one day when I won the bet. What I failed to think about was how exactly I was going to get to sleep. Because they were right, I am an insomniac and I can't sleep. So now I can't think of anything I could do and you just said there are no potion venders around so I am getting slightly worried." Hiei finished with another sigh.

"Well, there are human ways of curing insomnia. Kazuma-kun has some sleeping pills in his bags but they don't seem to work very well, he says he still has trouble sleeping even when he takes more than his dosage. Maybe you could ask Keiko what other humans do for sleeping problems." She suggested helpfully.

Hiei laughed, "Kuwabara is having sleeping problems because I think it is amusing to scare the shit out of him with nightmares so horrifying his puny mind wouldn't even be able to begin to imagine them on his own. I had been wondering why he was harder to scare lately, you say it's those pills?"

Yukina looked surprised, "Yes it's the pills, but Hiei! That's so mean-spirited! He's your teammate! You should want in good fighting condition for his fights! You could be endangering his life!"

Hiei looked astonished, Yukina was yelling. Yelling. Not talking with a raised voice, yelling, his sister his quiet soft-spoken sister was yelling at him! He shook his head slightly.

"I'll stop if you wish." He muttered.

Yukina looked even more surprised than before and stammered, "Y-y-y-you will?"

"Yes of course, I'm not quite horrid enough to unnecessarily worry a girl for the sake of my own amusement." Hiei said, slightly amused at her surprise.

"Oh, thank you Hiei-kun! Thank you so much! And I promise not to tell Kazuma-kun that it was you!" Yukina exclaimed.

"Erm, I have a favor to ask of you." Hiei paused looking uncomfortable.

"What is it Hiei? I'll do anything!" She said, her eyes shining with happiness at solving Kuwabara's problem.

"Would you try to get those pills from Kuwabara? They may be the answer to my problem." Hiei said quickly, rushing to get it out. _Yuck, _he thought, _I hate asking for help._

Yukina smiled, "Of course Hiei! Kazuma-kun won't be needing anymore now that you've promised to stop tormenting him. Let's go right now!"

Hiei nodded and they headed in the direction of the room.

Okay, well it's nearly the end of U.S. history and I fell like now is a good place to end the chapter, I might update again later today, I'm typing during lunch and for an hour after school. Well, I hope you enjoyed this new installment of 'The Prank'.

OH YEAH! One of my reviewers had a question, Priestess Rin wanted to know what the author alert list is. It's an option that lets you get an email update of when that author updates any of their stories or creates a new one. If anyone has anything to add to this explanation, just add it in your review! Kay, Bye for now, be back soon!

**Malfoys Gal**


	4. JIIIIINNNN! The god of all appears!

Okay, Howdy! Sorry, it's taken me awile to find a computer. I'm sick too so I couldn't stay after school on Friday, seeing as how I wasn't there... Anyways, I feel icky. cries I really am sorry about the wait! The comps at school are being unusually shitty this week and the only reason I am able to update now is because I am at home, it's my 15th birthday so I am allowed on! Yay!

Oh yes, I do know that Hiei can actually sleep, but you don't find out at the dark tournament. Hiei's "hibernation"was just a sophisticated way to justify the fact that he was going to pass out. That also happens after Yusuke beats Sensui. The reason I know is from the episode when they fight Gamemaster. Hiei claims boredom and tells the team to wake him when they win. And in Mukoro's castle he talks about his dreams, okay nightmares. So, erm, to my point! I know I had one... OH YEAH! Okay, this fic is taking place sometime during the dark tournament, after Jin's fight because he may make a special appearance for my amusement, so who's to say his insomnia doesn't get cured between the Dark Tournament fights and the fight with Gamemaster? So no more of these 'Hiei hasn't got insomnia' reviews. No offense to the person who actually said that because she/he liked my story! I just wanted to clear that up! Now, ON TO THE STORY!

**Hiei**

Hiei stood outside the room, ear pressed against the door. Yukina had just gone in and he couldn't hear anything. Suddenly he heard Kuwabara's voice, loudly obnoxious as always.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Hn, what an idiot, he JUST now noticed she was there? She's been in there for two minutes already. Baka. _Hiei pressed his ear even tighter to door, everything was quiet again. _I can probably only hear Baka because he's so obnoxiously loud..._

"The sleeping pills? Sure, dumb things don't work anyways. Are you having trouble sleeping my love?"

Hiei growled at the word 'love'. There was a pause.

"Study them? My baby's so intelligent! I'm so proud!"

Hiei could hardly keep himself from bursting through the door and castrating Kuwabaka when he heard this next pet name. The was another long pause.

"Give them to Hiei? Kurama, how could you suspect such a thing? Of course she isn't going to give them to Hiei! Hiei would die before accepting help from one of us, and he barely even knows Yukina! Gee Kurama, you may be intelligent but sometimes you sure act dumb!"

Hiei smirked at the thought of Kurama being called dumb by someone like Kuwabaka. _The Yoko inside of him must be raging to be let out so he can kill him!_ _I really woudn't have a problem with that... heheheh..._

"Kazuma's right! Why on earth would I give them to Hiei? He doesn't even seem to like me much..."

Hiei laughed as he noted her strained tone, he knew it was from the lie she had told but the others probably just attributed it to the fact that she was yelling to be heard. He heard footsteps approaching the door and stepped back.

"Did you guys hear something?" Yusuke's voice came from right behind the door.

Hiei scowled. _I shouldn't have laughed. _His eyes widened as the knob started turning. He frantically opened his jagan and unlocked the door to the room next door. Just as the door was opening he darted inside.

"I guess I was just hearing things..." Yusuke muttered as he shut the door.

**_Hold onto the pills, I will find you when I need them._** Hiei told Yukina using his third eye.

"Oi, what ye doin' 'ere?" A voice with a heavy accent questioned from behind him. _Jin... Interesting, I didn't know he was roomed next door..._

He turned and met the Irish demon's curious stare.

"Yes, what are you doing in our room?" A cool voice sounded from his left as he heard the sounds of someone retching in the bathroom.

_Hn, Touya too_... _Chu as well from the smell of it... _He thought as he took a whiff of the air.

"I'm not telling you why I am here. I am staying for now." I stated.

Touya looked ready to send icicles chasing me down the hall but before he could speak Jin had started talking.

"Alrigh' then! Yer welcome 'ere anytime ye wanna come, ye get me mate?" He laughed jovially. If I was a lesser being I wouldn't even have understood what he said. It sounded like one word.

"Ay there Smallfry! What ya say we go get us a few shots down in the bar, eh? Jin and Icicle Pop are coming too, rrright mates? Mebbe we can pick us up some sheila's and have some giggles tonigh', what ya say, eh? What ya say?" The drunken voice of Chu floated out from the bathroom.

"I could use a drink. I will go. But if you call me 'Smallfry' again, rest assured you will not have a tongue to do it again." I decided that a good dose of alcohol might help the pills do their job. _Well, it can't hurt to try it..._

_End Flashback_

And that was how I ended up here in this place. It's filled with acrid smoke and smells strongly of tequilas. Yum. Oh well, this should be interesting to say the least, with Chu and Jin here to amuse me. Maybe I'll even get to fight with Touya, he's been glaring ice daggers at me since I arrived in their room.

**A/N: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Jin, my god, has finally appeared! He is so CUTE! There may be a few slashy remarks and actions here and there in the next chapter, but in good fun! I promise! I am of the persuasion that Jin and Touya are 'involved' so that's what the bits will be centered around, only humorous in this story though! I'm a good girl, I swear!

Okay. I know that chappie wasn't so long but I felt like I should update what I had done. So I'll post the drunkness next time. I haven't decided whether to make Hiei get drunk and do a few dumb things before going back to the room and hopefully going to sleep rather than passing out or just make Chu and Jin do silly things... Touya wants to fight Hiei, but you'll never guess why!

**Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho; Prank Files. **☺ (Just Humor me!♪)

Review me PLEASE! I'll send Hiei after you with a hug if you do! See you next chapter!

**Malfoys Gal**


	5. Touya's upset Uh oh!

**AN:** Tee Hee! Yu Yu Hakusho starts nooooooow. Prank Files. I make me giggle! Sorry for the wait and without further ado I give you CHAPTER FIVE!

**_bold _**means Hiei is talking with his Jagan

I sat at the bar, squeezed between Chu and Jin. Touya was sitting on the other side of Chu, glaring at me like I'd stolen his favorite toy or something.

Chu hopped over the bar and started rummaging around behind it. I don't think he's allowed to do that...

"'ey Mister! Whatta you think you's doing back here? You's aint sposed to be back here!" The barkeep yelled from the other side of the room.

"I'll do 'at I like, ya 'ear me? No damned amateur gonna tell me 'at I'm gonna do ya un'erstan'?" Chu hollered back, chucking a nearby bottle at the barkeeps head.

"DRINKS ON THE 'OUSE!" He bellowed.

I cringed as a mass of bodies surged towards us. I poked at Jin and pointed at the people and demons flying towards us.

"MOOOOOOOOSH PIIIIIIIIIIIT!" The Irish demon yelled and started running towards them.

_Fwoosh_

**BAM!**

"Bwahahhahahahahaha!"

Oh Kami, that was hilarious! Jin started flying at high speeds- Haha- and then Touya... Touya-hahaha- he p-put up a wall... of ice... And the idiot just smacked right into it! I don't think I laughed this hard since I sent Kurama that dream about him getting his head shaved while he was sleeping and he wouldn't talk to me, let alone look at me, for weeks!

I took a deep breath and tried to stop smiling. I glanced up at the wall as I heard a bang followed by a crack. A demon had smacked into it.

**Bam Bam** **Bam** **Bam** **Bam** **Bam** **Bam** **Bam** **Bam** **Bam**

I looked at Jin's now paper thin form pooled on the ground at the bottom of the ice wall uneasily. He needs to float us out of the way... Now...

Touya stood slowly and walked calmly over to Jin.

"Get the hell up you damned Irish drama queen." He said primly and nudged Jin with his foot. Jin's body seemed to quickly reinflate. Hmmmm, he looks annoyed.

"Oi! Who ye callin' a drama queen? Gee, Icee, ye've grown a li'l too cold fer me! I think I need a li'l fire, if ye know 'at I mean." He spat out with that ever-present playful gleam in his eyes.

Why the hell did he look at me when he said that! Now Touya's glaring at me... Never mind, I don't want to know.

"Why you..." Touya growled at me, "I'm going to kill you!"

I stared at him not comprehending. What exactly did I wrong?

"What have I done? I really am dying to know..." I questioned. I don't really care but I would like to know before I kill him. After that there's no way of finding out.

"And I thought I was forgetful Jaganshi! The 'ell is this? Do ye not remember las' night?" Jin speed talked, floating around behind me and poking me discreetly in the arm.

I know from being around Yusuke for so long that a poke usually means to play along. I shuddered unnoticeably and involuntarily. Damn fruity Irishman dragging me into his damn fruity games... Hell if I'm playing!

I opened my mouth to reassure the irate ice demon only to have it slammed shut again by a strong gust of wind. I turned my head and glared at him, he just smirked.

"Jus' play along laddie!" He whispered, "It's so fun to rile 'im up!"

**_What's in it for me? _**I asked silently.

"'e may fight ya, if ye act it well enough that is." Jin hissed, draping an arm around my neck in a possessive half hug.

I restrained myself from flinching at the contact. I'm slightly touchaphobic... If I could restrain myself than the alcohol is already working... good. Oh well, might as well make this night worth it and fight Touya... I steeled myself for more contact and leaned back into Jin's half-embrace.

"I thought we weren't telling him?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow quizzically.

_**Fine...**_

**BOOM**

"UP!" I shouted as the wall collapsed. I took another swig from the bottle Chu had tossed me. Mmmmmmm, it's good... V-O-D-K-A... Vodka? Whatever the hell that is... I took another drink as I glanced around, laughing softly as I got a headrush. Maybe I should drink more often... Wait... Something's missing... Oh yeah! Where's Touya?

I slowly looked down and slapped my hand over my mouth to keep my laughter in. Touya is flattened. And twitching... heheh, he's got footprints all over him...

"HA!" I allowed myself a small giggle.

Wait... I giggled... ew... I sound like Botan...

Jin floated us down a safe distance from the dangerous crowd, a few feet away from Touya.

"Kiss me!" That despicable Irishman muttered in my ear. My eyes got huge and I tensed. I'd kill him if I didn't feel so wonky from that vodka shit. He spun me around and looked at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said flatly.

"Do ye wanna fight 'im er wha'?" Jin snapped, glancing over my shoulder, " He's gettin' up now so ye'd best 'urry yer butt up!"

I still hesitated. Is he insane? There is no way in all hells he's gonna get me to...to...Ugh!

Jin's eyes flashed with impatience and a challenge. I've only ever seen him look like that when Bakken grabbed his arm while he was walking out of the ring to sit by the wall, he's usually got that stupid happy gleam in his eyes.

"If I didn' know better I'd say ye were scared!" He said in a dangerous voice.

Oh he did not just imply that I, the great Hiei Jaganshi, am scared! I'll show him scared! I'm not afraid of anyone or anything. I'm probably being influenced by that Vodka or whatever but... but... HE SAID I WAS SCARED DAMMIT!

(**Yaoi warning here**: Thought I'd be friendly and let all you non-Yaoi lovers know that this bit was yaoi, but don't worry! Tis only a kiss:-3)

I stepped forward and flung my arms around his neck. Oh Kami, I'm on my tiptoes... I hate being short! I am so never going drinking with these idiots again!

I screwed my eyes shut and pressed my lips to his.

_**I hate you...**_

"Ye be's a very bad kisser..." Jin murmured against my lips.

Okay, fine, I was holding back, trying to preserve my dignity, but I'll show him! Women BOW to my masterful skills!

I tightened my grip on his neck as I prepared to do something that was unthinkable. If this ever gets back to the guys... HEADS WILL ROLL!

I pressed myself closer to Jin, trying to pretend he was a female version of Kurama and not the asinine one-fanged wind controlling idiot that he is. I nibbled at his lip drawing a sound of surprise from him and deftly slipped my tongue in, effectively deepening the kiss. I stroked the top of his tongue with mine then tickled his pallet. Twining our tongues, I nipped and sucked at his mouth. Jin moaned lightly as we continued to kiss. He's a good kisser...

Hold on...

Did I just... Ohmygod, I didn't just think that!

(**Warning over)**

_**Okay, we're done now.**_

We pulled apart and I turned back toward Touya smirking arrogantly. Touya is staring at us... Hmm, he looks really pissed.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" He snarled, lunging at me.

"Too late for that." I growled side-stepping neatly and spinning to kick him from behind. He went flying. Through the front window. Oops.

When he didn't move I walked over and knelt down.

"I'm not after your Irish lapdog, don't worry. I assure you I'm not gay but Jin seemed to think I'd get the chance to hit you if I played along. It wasn't worth it." I said to him.

And so I headed back to the bar and Chu, who was now on the bar... Singing 'Man I feel like a woman'... wearing a hula skirt? I shuddered in disgust and turned back to Jin.

"Don't let me do that." I said shortly. He grinned in a way that told me there almost no chance that he would do as I said. Oh well, at least I'll be too drunk to remember it if I do.

I reached the bar and grabbed a random bottle from behind the counter. I had finished off the vodka. Time to get drunk as all hell.

**A/N:** Heheheh, sorry about the long wait my faithful reviewers! I hit a plot wall and I couldn't get around it! It's probably a little worse than the previous chapters but what can I say. Oh and thanks to Tanegaroa for inspiring the HEADS WILL ROLL bit with her reaction to me sending her a pic of Jin... well, er, he wasn't really wearing anything but that's besides the point now isn't it? Okay well I'll try to get the next one out sooner but no promises! It should be less than the 2 month wait for this one, but it still might not be considered soon. But never fear I'm getting a laptop soon so I should be able to write faster because I won't be forced off it so annoying little brothers can do homework.

So review me and make my plot reveal itself faster! I'll give you a cookie!

**See you next time on Yu Yu Hakusho; Prank Files!**

(Don't laugh at me, you know you love me!)

Zanica Valentine


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Hiei's POV

I stumbled groggily back towards our room. Nearly running into Yukina, I saw her at the last second and managed to come to a stop rather than plowing her over.

"I have those pills… Hiei… You've been drinking!" She accused in disapproving voice.

"Yeah, sowat?" I slurred.

"Well, for one thing they'll know you cheated and passed out instead of sleeping and for another thing you reek of sweat and alcohol. It's disgusting." She said giving me a small glare.

"Oh, sow... Sow... Sowry?" I muttered, annoyed at the way I couldn't pronounce my words.

She rolled her eyes at me and reached into her purse, pulling out a small vial of pills.

"Shizuru comes back to the hotel like this all the time so I always keep these on hand. They'll make it so you can walk straight, talk smoothly, and not have a hangover in the morning. No one will ever know you drank yourself to sleep. Well…" She paused and pulled something else out of her purse. An aerosol can? What?

Oh.

I smell strange now…

Hmmm….. I smell like Koenma…

"I always keep a bottle of Axe around too since she usually smells bad too. Here." She said giving me four pills and waiting as I swallowed them all at once.

"Oh, and you passed your room. It's that way." She said turning me around and pointing me in the right direction.

I blinked as my head seemed to empty of the cotton it was stuffed with. She was right I had passed the room, I was four doors down from it now. I headed back in the right direction.

"Goodnight and… Thanks for helping me." I called over my shoulder.

"You're welcome, all you need to do is ask anytime and I'll help you with whatever you need. Goodnight Hiei." I heard her say as I reached the door.

I opened the door and walked in, instantly feeling three pairs of eyes settle on me. I looked up and met Kurama's gaze. I sauntered over and leaned down close to his ear.

"Have fun staying up all night tomorrow Mr. Smarty. My, My, what has the fox gotten himself into?" I whispered, noticing his slight shiver as my words ghosted over him.

Then I stood up straight and headed to the room.

"Hiei… Are you wearing… Axe?" Kurama asked in a tight voice.

I swiveled my gaze to the red haired girly boy on the couch.

"Yes, I think so…" I replied suspiciously, wiggling an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

He blushed.

"It-er-it smells nice." He mumbled.

What do those commercials say? Axe attracts anything on two legs and everything not? I guess 'anything on two legs' includes Kurama.

I climbed into my bed, that had not yet been touched the entire time we had been here, and got comfortable.

Quickly before the others could come in I set up a barrier five inches around me that, if touched, would burn at 1000 degrees and conveniently couldn't be seen unless it was being touched. That should foil any marker plans. Surprisingly soon I felt myself begin to drift closer and closer to sleep. Maybe I should get drunk and take those pills every night. Well, if I'm not plagued by the usual nightmares that is.

I yawned one last time and then plunged into sleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Kuwabara giggled girlishly.

"C'mon Yusuke! Let's do the thing!" He squealed, whipping out a black marker.

"Kuwabara, that's a crayola marker..." Yusuke replied, raising his eyebrow and staring at the idiot.

"Well, I know Hiei wouldn't like his image as a badass ruined by marker on his face so I figured I'd do it with something he could wash right off so I don't meet that creepy fire dragon thing he made! I'm too sexy to die!" He explained as though Yusuke should have known the answer already.

"Sexy… You think that Kuwabara, just keep thinking that…" Kurama mumbled around the pillow he had his face shoved into.

"I agree Kurama, it's more like he's too stupid to die!" Yusuke snickered.

"Hey! Try saying that to my face!" Kuwabara yelled storming over to Yusuke.

"You are too damn STUPID to die!" Yusuke said slowly with a smirk, annunciating every syllable antagonizingly slow.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Kuwabara cried out, tackling Yusuke.

"Hey hey! Watch the goods!" Yusuke yelped as a knee almost collided with his family jewels.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Urameshi!" The idiot exclaimed throwing a wayward punch and ended up hitting himself in the head.

"Bwahahahahahahhahaa! Why does that sound familiar! Just keep beating yourself up and I won't even have to lift a finger!" Yusuke laughed from the couch, where he was sitting on Kurama's back.

Kurama looked up in annoyance.

"You may not have to lift a finger but I'm going to lift your ass if you don't get off me right now!" He growled.

Yusuke made a face.

"But you're soooooo comfortable!" He whined.

"Don't worry Kurama I'll save you!" Kuwabara shrieked as he flew past Kurama's head after performing a flying tackle and soaring right past Yusuke and onto the floor.

Kurama growled and glared up at Yusuke.

"Get off." He said dangerously.

Yusuke didn't move.

"I'm coming Kurama! GAAAAAA- Huh?" Kuwabara's voice cut off in surprise.

"What the-?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Would the two of you kindly shut up!" He snapped at the two boys suspended from the ceiling by his vines.

"Kurama-" Yusuke started looking up at the vines securing his ankles to the ceiling.

"SHUSH!" He barked, eye's flashing golden.

"Eep!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelped snapping their mouths shut.

"Look you two. I don't know how I let you convince me to be a part of this stupid prank but I do know one thing. I will not go down with you. We have to stay awake all night tomorrow, that was his deal. I will be rested and able to stay awake all night without doing humiliating things and acting like a completely different person whereas you will both act ridiculous and or fall asleep. Now shut it and let me go to sleep!" He finished his little speech and stalked away into the bedroom.

"K-Kurama! Aren't you forgetting something?" Yusuke yelped looking pointedly at the leafy bonds holding him upside down from the ceiling.

"No." came the cold answer just before the door shut.

Yusuke wiggle himself back and forth and swung into Kuwabara.

"You idiot look what you did! Now we're stuck up here!" he said angrily.

Kuwabara swung himself back and hit Yusuke.

"What do you mean it's my fault!" He hollered.

**And so it continued to the wee hours of the morning when they fell asleep from exhaustion.**

When Hiei woke up in the morning he looked around to find only Kurama sleeping peacefully in the room.

When he went outside into the main room he found the reason the idiots weren't inside bugging Kurama and him and laughed for a while. At least they were sleeping. Smirking, he left his team to their sleep. They would need it for that night, when Hiei's revenge was underway.

**AN**: And so ends The Prank. Although it pains me to end it you don't need to worry, the sequel will be out. Eventually. Thanks to anyone who reviewed me and encouraged me to continue! See you all again hopfully in Hiei's Revenge; The Prank 2. Maybe I'll do a couple cameo's of faithful reviewers! OH and if you are a fan of slash go and read Zanica Black stuff! My sis is real good!

Bai bai!

Zanica Valentine


End file.
